


Hold On

by millenniumfxlcon (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/millenniumfxlcon
Summary: It was now or never. Gabriel was not going to risk it.





	

It was only a matter of time when they will be discovered, cornered and vulnerable. The gunfire was coming closer every second. If there was one thing they both hated, it was idleness. And here they were, backs against a steel wall, guns warm in hand, blood pulsing, just standing and waiting.

They had to do something.

“I can’t do this,” Jesse said in a hushed voice, startling Gabriel, “I’m going in.”

“No, hold on,” Gabe said. Jesse stopped and turned back from the doorway. They looked at each other for a second, three words hanging in the air that neither dared to speak again. It was now or never. Gabriel was not going to risk it.

He grabbed Jesse by the collar and pulled him closer, lips meeting in a quick kiss. Oh, how he wished that he had had the courage to do this in a different situation, without adrenaline burning him up from the inside. It was all he had hoped it would be, tobacco a bit too strong for his liking and Jesse, something about him that he could never put into words. Gabriel wanted to have all the time in the world, time to explore each other, time to drown in the love that found closure so suddenly.

But it was a battlefield, after all, and Gabriel had to push Jesse away. “I have your back,” he said, quickly filling the silence. A soft nod pulled them back with a new reason to keep fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, feedback appreciated!


End file.
